Don't go off with him, you're better with me!
by Waterheart Dragon
Summary: Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas have been best friends for as long as they could remember. However, this all changes in high school... where little Feli gets a crush... that isn't Kiku. But why is Lovino acting so strange about the whole thing, too? AU, legal guardian!Lovino, slightly-yandere!seme!Kiku, and everybody's favorite Italian cutie, Feliciano. Itacest vs Itapan vs Gerita!
1. In which our story has begun

**AN: Aaaannd this story is back up! Starting from the clean slate, with Itacest added into the mix! Soo, here's the first intro chappie. Hope y'all like it!**

...

From the moment Feliciano Vargas came into his family, Lovino automatically realized that…

He was a dumb, clueless, bastard. (totally not adorable at all.)

So, being the responsible older brother that he was (he was 8 years old, of course he was responsible, dammit!), Lovino cared for him - fed him, washed him, and all that delicious "caring for baby procedures when the parents aren't there" things.

Alright, alright, maybe Lovino loved him just a _tiny little smidgen_ \- just because that was the protocol for "caring older brother", of course! Definitely not because his new _fratellino_ was cute, or because of the way that Feliciano cooed in delight whenever Lovino tended to him, or whenever the baby would attempt to reach up high in his arms and grab at the elder, wanting the stream of affection from Lovino to never end… no, no definitely not!

Again, it was just a _tiny, tiny, tiny little smidgen_ …!

That _may or may not have_ expanded into a humongous brother complex, in about, oh, say… 2 seconds.

And though Lovino tried to hide it, (key word: tried) it was quite obvious to anybody who met him.

Even their parents could notice that the way that Lovino looked at him was just screaming "I love you, Feliciano, even though I curse and bully you somewhat while taking care of you".

So, the parents let Lovino take care of baby Feli more and more to encourage that beautiful brotherly love.

By the time Feliciano was 18 months old, he had said his first real word, which turned out to be an enthusiastic "Lovi!"

Lovino replied with a seemingly spiteful "Bastard! That's not my name! If you're going to say MY name, then say it correctly, goddammit!" But, on the inside, he was touched from Feli's first words.

Feliciano apparently knew that, because he just giggled joyfully and squealed his name, over, and over, and over again.

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, Lovi!"

Their parents thought the scene was so adorable they even took a snapshot of the now embarrassed and tomato-faced Lovino, and the happy Feliciano on the floor right next to him.

It was printed out and added to their photo album, which was already filled with other picture-perfect moments between them.

And Feliciano kept growing, and growing, and growing some more…

Staying happy and playful and enthusiastic…

...until Death decided to pay a visit to the Vargas' household.

That was when Feliciano's grin started to falter.

…

It had happened in a second.

A mass murder happened all over their little neighborhood. Gunfire rang through the streets, shots echoing for all to hear. Bullet shells, along with other miscellaneous debris, littered the roads and walkways. Bloodied bodies were found inside homes, all with bullets deeply embedded in their flesh. The police investigated the crime scene, but only the 40" revolver pistol lying on the sidewalk gave a hint as to who attempted to murder everybody. They soon tracked it down to an insane escaped prisoner who had a history of mass murders in different towns.

However, Giovanni Vargas and Bianca Vargas were two peculiar victims. Other casualties had multiple wounds. They had only one wound; a bullet straight to the heart. It was marked with unbelievable precision from the madman. The bullet was revealed to have been coated in an unknown substance that resembled poison, but was much more lethal and powerful.

Where the criminal received all of the materials is unknown and is still being investigated.

Giovanni and Bianca Vargas' children, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, have been placed in the legal custody of their grandfather, Romulus "Rome" Vargas.

…

And so, Lovino and Feliciano climbed into their grandpa's car. Luckily, their grandpa lived close to the old Vargas home (only about 10 minutes away), so Lovino was still able to attend the same school. It was a Pre-K through 12 program, so little Feliciano would be enrolling in it next year, when he was 3.

But it just didn't feel right, now calling their _nonno's_ house their own home.

"Ve, _Fratellone_? Why are we going to _nonno's_ place?"

Startled, Lovino jumped up, and then recognized Feli's voice.

"Dammit, don't scare me like that, bastard! We're going to _nonno's_ because… um... we have to stay there for a while until _mamma_ and papa get back."

"Ve, when will they get back?"

"Sometime later. Now shut up and go take a nap or something, Feli." 

Feliciano pouted.

But inside, he knew that his beloved parents were not coming back.

It didn't hurt to ask back for them, though.

"But I'm not tired, ve!" he whined.

"Now you are," he snapped, "and now you will shut up and leave me in peace."

And although Lovino put up a tough demeanor, it was quickly starting to crumble from the death of their parents. Inside, he was a disoriented mess that was just seconds away from breaking down.

He turned away from Feli, towards the car window, and tried to blink away the tiny tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

"I can't cry, dammit, I have to be strong for Feliciano. And I can't give up now… I'm a badass, sexy Italian…! I don't cry…" he muttered to himself.

Romulus noticed their exchange.

"Feliciano, your brother is a bit… tired right now, so just keep quiet for a little bit, okay?"

Feliciano pouted again.

"...okay, _nonno_."

But in his attempt to sit quietly, he fidgeted and squirmed a lot. He also kept humming a song, which annoyed _the hell_ out of Lovino.

Lovino just decided to put him out of his misery.

"Fine, bastard, you win. You wanna play a game or what?"

Feli's demeanor visibly perked up at that.

"Ve! Really, _fratellone_? Oh, oh, oh! Let's play "I Spy!" then! Please, Lovi? Pretty please?"

Lovino rolled his eyes at the mention of the childish game, but he humored Feliciano.

"Fine, but only this once. I'll start. I spy with my little eye… something yellow."

Feliciano thought for a moment.

"Veee… is it…ummm…"

Lovino knew he wouldn't realize it quickly, so he just sighed and said, "Give up? Thought you would. Dumbass, it's the-"

"THE SUN, VE! It's the sun, right fratellone?!" Feliciano smiled that obnoxious smile of his (no, it was NOT endearing in the slightest. Nope. Not at all.) up at his big brother, expression expectant.

Lovino blinked.

Once.

Twice.

He couldn't believe that his stupid 2-year old little brother actually got it. Feliciano was supposed to be super dumb, right?

Huh.

"...Yeah, that's right… bastard. How did you know?"

Feliciano giggled.

"Well, that was only thing that was really bright and yellow that I could see, ve! Also, I saw you looking at it earlier, Lovi!"

...How could someone so stupid be so observant at the same time?

Weird.

Was Feliciano actually gaining brain cells?

Hopefully. Maybe then he wouldn't have to explain every little thing to him, and Lovino wouldn't have to deal with the dumb shit anymore.

Hmph.

"Okay kiddos, were home!" Rome's voice jerked him out of his thoughts on how Feliciano could possibly be acquiring brain cells.

"Ve! Yay, we're at _nonno's_!" Feliciano eagerly bounced in his seat as the car pulled up into the driveway.

Meanwhile, Lovino grumbled moodily about it and remained a grouchy buzzkill.

Meanwhile, Feliciano kept growing, and his grin started to come back in full force.

Meanwhile, Romulus watched them grow with _positively_ _adorable_ brotherly love between them!

...

 **AN: First chapter done! I have a feeling this rewrite will satisfy you guys a lot better than the previous chapters did. :D**

 **Please review – constructive criticism are the best types of reviews out there!**


	2. The first day of school can be fun

**AN: Okay, here's the second chapter, guys. 2k+ words! This is what I aim to do each chapter. :D Also, I realized I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter, so I apologize for that. Blah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

...

Feliciano clung to his brother's pant leg tightly as they walked to the bus stop together for the first time. He had turned 3 years old on March 17, and now he had enrolled into Pre-K class at the school.

Lovino tried to shake him off, but failed to.

"Dammit, bastard! Get the fuck off my pant leg! You know how to walk properly!"

But Feliciano kept gripping onto the fabric tightly, and whined in protest.

" _Fratellone,_ I'm scared though, ve! I wanna stay near Lovi!"

Lovino was groggy, sleepy, and cranky (he always is, what are you talking about?) and he felt like saying "Fuck you Feli, and shut the hell up." Unfortunately, if he did that, Feliciano would break down into tears and cry and whine and bitch and whine a little more. As if he wasn't already annoying before.

And then he would be forced to comfort him (no, the crying didn't make him feel bad! It was just that he wanted Feliciano to shut up already!) and dry all of his tears and clean him up again.

It wasn't worth it.

So he just dealt with it until they got onto the bus.

"Now, stay close to me, alright bastard? I don't want you to get up and annoy the other people. And stay seated, dammit! Just sit your ass down and look out the window or something."

He pulled his little brother close to him as Feliciano clambered onto the large leather seat. Not because he cared about him, of course! It's just to ensure that Feliciano doesn't run off and break his neck on the floor while the bus moves.

Feliciano leaned on him as the bus drove off.

"Ve, Lovi, this is fun! It's not as scary as I thought it would be! I thought that the bus was super scary and that people died on here!"

Lovino jumped up and stared at him. "Where did you even hear that bullshit?!"

"I heard a girl telling her friend about it, ve!"

"Where were you when you heard that bitch?!"

"I was playing outside with you, and you were getting the ball out of the bushes, and you were saying something _reeaaally_ quietly so I couldn't hear you, and then I saw the girl, and they were walking by, and she was talking to her friend, and then-"

"Feli?"

"-they were talking about the bus, and- ve, _fratellone_?"

"Shut the hell up already!"

"...ve, _fratellone!_ _Scusa, scusa,_ I didn't mean to make you mad! _Per favore, per favore,_ forgive me _fratellone!_ I just wanted to answer your question so that you would know and be happy and-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY, FELICIANO."

Feliciano (finally) took the hint and shut his mouth.

Lovino let out a deep breath. Then he noticed the other people on the bus were staring at the brothers.

"What the fuck are you all staring at? Go do your own shit."

…

"Okay, now go into room 105 for your class. AND GO STRAIGHT THERE. DON'T WANDER AROUND BY YOURSELF, DUMBASS."

"Ve! _Fratellone, per favore,_ come with me! I'm scared!"

"Not anymore, dammit! Now go! Just look at the map! I have to go to my own classroom, bastard!"

" _Per favore_ , _fratellone!_ "

Oh my fucking god. Feliciano even _used the damn eyes on him._

You know, the ones that glow like ambers and look deep into your soul? (no, they are NOT adorable and precious, stop suggesting things like that!)

...well...yeah, okay, they melted him.

Oh, just shut the fuck up! No one can resist Feli's eyes!

"...fine, bastard. I'll walk you there. But that's it, okay?! I'm just walking with you there, and I'm dropping you off! Then you go into your classroom and then you don't talk to me again until lunchtime!"

Feliciano gave a bright smile.

"Ve! Okay, Lovi! Can you hold my hand?"

…

Fuck.

He really needed to learn how to resist those damn eyes of Feliciano's.

Guiding Feliciano through the extensive hallways, he thought of a plan to do just that.

…

"Here we are. Now let go of my hand and get the fuck in already!"

" _Fratellone,_ I'm still scared though!"

The first bell rang.

Lovino swore (not like he doesn't every second).

"FUCK! Feli, you'll be fine! I'll see you at lunch, okay?! JUST GO IN! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

He shoved the poor, frightened little boy into the classroom and raced down the halls.

Feliciano kept looking out after him with small tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Ve… but… _fratellone…"_

The teacher saw this scene and quickly ushered Feliciano to a seat.

"It's okay. You're going to have so much fun in here! Here, here, an empty spot right next to Kiku!" She plastered a big smile on her face as she sat him down.

Once all of the kids had settled down, she went up to the front of the room and announced that they would be starting off the day with a "meet-n'-greet" with their tablemates.

Feliciano, still a little nervous from what had happened earlier, turned to the quiet dark-haired boy sitting next to him. His "tablemates" seemed to have known each other previously and started talking to each other, completely ignoring Feliciano and "Kiku". So, being the social little Italian boy he was, Feli tried to make conversation.

"Ve...um... _ciao?_ " His greeting came out sounding more like a question than an amiable hello.

"Kiku" looked at him with an expressionless, neutral face.

"Ohayo gozaimasu…"

"My name's Feliciano! What's yours?"

"My name is Ho-... Kiku Honda. I am pleased to meet you."

Feliciano gave him a bright smile.

" _Ciao,_ Kiku! Ve! Um… do you want to be friends?" Using _the_ _eyes_ again, he gave a hopeful, pleading expression.

Kiku nodded at him nonchalantly, but on the inside, he was flattered. "If that is what pleases you."

"Ve! So, what do you like?"

"I enjoy reading books, manga, and watching anime. I also like drawing. I like researching topics that I find interesting."

"Man...ga? Animay? What is that, ve?" Feliciano asked in a puzzled tone.

Kiku thought for a moment. "I can bring some of my favorites as examples for you to see tomorrow in class," he responded.

"Ve, okay!" Feliciano gave a big grin (not like he doesn't 24/7).

"So, Feliciano-kun, what do you enjoy doing in your spare time?"

"Ve! I love to play outside with my _fratellone_! I also like drawing, too, ve! And painting! I try to get Lovi to draw with me, but he says he's not good at it, and that's it's boring and dumb. But he still draws with me sometimes when he doesn't have to do something else, ve! I love doing everything with _fratellone,_ it's so fun, ve!"

"...what is a fra-tell-oni?"

"My _fratellone?_ Oh, ve, it means "big brother" in Italian! Lovi is my _fratellone!_ Do you have one?"

"No. I am an only child, though I do have a cousin that is quite close to me, and he takes care of me sometimes since he is old enough to."

"Ve?! Really?! How old is he then?"

"I think he is about… 22 or so."

"Wow! My _fratellone_ is only 11! Lovi's in the 6th grade class, I think!"

"Ah. So your older brother's name is "Lovi"?"

"Well, actually it's Lovino, but I call him "Lovi" because it's shorter, and easier to say!"

"Ah, I see…"

The conversation started dropping (as if it weren't awkward enough already), and both Feliciano and Kiku didn't know what to say next.

Luckily, the teacher clapped her hands to signal for attention just in the nick of time, and then she informed the rowdy class that it was currently time to start a cut-and-paste activity "so that they could show their families what they learned today, and remember their first days of school when they grow up."

They were supposed to cut out an apple, and then, throughout the day, they would fill it with all the stuff that they would do that day, then, in the last 10 minutes, they would paste it onto a bordered paper their favorite color, and label it "My First Day of School."

Ah, preschooler activities.

The kids think it's difficult now, but that's what they'll think every year.

And then they'll look back onto previous years and say, "Man, it was all so easy back then…".

It's the "Circle of School Life", so cue _The Lion King_ music.

…

So the youngsters had their fun throughout the day, learning about the campus and their new peers.

Now, it was recess, so Feliciano suggested to Kiku that they play hide-and-seek together at the playground. Though Kiku agreed, he didn't really know the game rules, so Feliciano was currently trying to explain how to be "it".

"Ve, Kiku, you have to count to 20 with your eyes closed, and then when you're done, you have to say "Ready or not, here I come!" and then you have to try to find me!" Feli instructed.

"Ah, but Feliciano-kun, what if I am unable to find you?"

"Umm...I think you just say "I give up!" If you do, I pwomise I'll come out, ve?"

" _Hai._ Let's start then."

"Okay!"

Kiku promptly turned away, closed his eyes, and started to count.

"One...two...three…"

Feliciano quickly sprinted in the other direction and ran up the steps of the playground equipment. He crawled into the one tunnel that wasn't crammed up with sweaty little kids and curled himself into a ball to prevent Kiku from seeing him through the clear (albeit distorted) patch. He put himself in the far corner and stayed put, looking out the patches watching out for his new friend.

"Ve~ I hope I hid well enough!"

He smiled to himself. It was fun, playing with Kiku. When he played this game with his _fratellone,_ Lovino always ended up walking two steps, then demanding Feliciano get out of his hiding spot "this instant, bastard, or else…!"

So even though Feliciano went through great lengths to properly hide himself, Lovino never really tried to look for him and tired of the game quickly.

Kiku was a nice change for him. He actually tried to seek him out.

 _Snap!_

Feliciano perked up, more alert now. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even remember to check out the patches. Was that Kiku? He curled into himself further, and stayed absolutely still, not making another sound.

 _Step. Step. Step._

He could hear someone climbing up the steps to the playground.

He didn't dare take another breath.

 _I hope that's not Kiku…_

"Feliciano-kun… are you in here anywhere?"

 _Awww… it was him...he's sure to find me now…_

Still, he tried to make himself unnoticeable in an attempt for Kiku to walk by and not see him.

But, unfortunately for him, Kiku was a very attentive little boy. He had been checking _everywhere,_ even inside the boys' bathrooms before coming to this deserted section of the play equipment.

So, he glanced into the tunnel and caught sight of the hiding Feliciano, still curled up in a ball with his head in his knees.

He smirked. "Found you, Feli-kun."

Feliciano's head shot up like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Nooooo! It _was_ Kiku, ve!"

As Kiku started to crawl towards him, Feliciano frantically wiggled out of the tight tunnel in a desperate attempt to escape. Once he succeeded, he _kinda-sorta_ defied the rules and taunted Kiku.

"You'll have to catch me first before you can win, ve!"

And with that, he slid down the slide the tunnel connected to, hopped off at the end, and ran off in the other direction.

Kiku sighed. Just when he was about to catch his friend…

Well, two could play at that game.

He went back down the way he came up from, and then gained on Feliciano all the way down until they reached the far end of the playground where a large tree on a platform marked where the end of the play area was.

Finally, he had cornered Feli and caught him. But, in the process, Feliciano slipped and fell into the piles of leaves scattered about on the ground. Good thing it was fall season, because all of those leaves cushioned Feli's fall so that he didn't get hurt.

Feliciano giggled.

"Ve! You win, Kiku! You got me!"

"It seems to appear so, Feli-kun."

He extended an arm to help Feliciano get up, but when Feliciano took ahold of his hand, he laughed and pulled Kiku down onto the ground with him.

Surprised, Kiku let out a gasp before realizing what Feli had done. Once he did, a rare chuckle escaped his lips. He even grinned at Feliciano as they laid side by side next to each other on the leaves.

His friend smiled enthusiastically back at him.

"Ve~ Kiku, that was so fun!"

"Indeed, I had fun playing hide-and-seek with you too, Feli-kun."

"We should play it aga-"

A shrill whistle interrupted him.

They heard their teacher's voice call out, "Alright, everybody from room 105 class, please follow me back inside the classroom!"

Disappointed that they couldn't play more, Kiku got up, and then helped Feli up (for real this time).

"Awww~ I wanted to play longer with you, Kiku…"

"...it's alright, we can work together in class at least, and do the activities together…"

Feliciano beamed at him.

"Yeah! That's fun too!"

" _Hai._ Let's go in now. The teacher is waiting for us."

" _Sì!"_

Feliciano started to skip towards the classroom, but when he noticed the lagging Kiku behind him, he ran back, took hold of his hand, and pulled Kiku along with him.

"Ve, then c'mon! We have to hurry!"

Kiku's face flushed at the physical contact.

"A-Ah, Feli-kun… You don't need to do this… The teacher won't be mad or anything…"

"Nooo! We have to hurry! C'mon, ve!"

They dashed towards the classroom together, still hand in hand.

…

 **AN: :D Tell me what you guys think of this one.**


	3. Lunchtime is eventful

**AN: Hey you guys! Sorry for that long update wait time again. I'm sure you know the drill – school, homework, Science Olympiad, busy, busy, busy. Yes, crappy excuse is crappy, but life happens (unfortunately) XDD So, here's the third chapter. I don't really know if this is as great as the second one, so tell me if you like this one okay. Still hope you enjoy this update though!**

…

Feliciano and Kiku ended up being the last ones to go into their class (as expected). And, as Kiku predicted, the teacher didn't really mind their delay.

Their day at school continued to go on pleasantly from that point on: they worked together on the classworks and assignments, and even started to mingle with their other classmates. One particular boy that stood out from the rest was a loud-mouthed, self-proclaimed "Hero! I save everybody from the dangers of this world!" named Alfred F. Jones. He was still really friendly to everybody though, because he "wouldn't be everybody's hero if he wasn't kind and helpful to others!"

But they had their fun, and before they knew it, it was lunchtime - a break from learning yet again!

And now, Feliciano had the chance to introduce his new friend Kiku to his favorite big brother, Lovino!

(Well, that was his only big brother, but… it's okay.)

So as the two friends made their way to the lunch area, and Feliciano looked all around to see if he could spot his brother.

But the cafeteria was so big! He and Kiku were still constantly trying to avoid higher-uppers constantly swarming about them.

Lovino must have noticed their struggle somehow, because next thing Feli knew, he heard someone that sounded like his _fratellone_ angrily call out, "Feliciano, you _idiota fratellino_! Get the fuck over here!" Feli turned around, and there his brother was, at a table with another boy around his age eating alongside with him.

Feliciano smiled at him. " _Ciao, fratellone!_ "

Murmurs from a boy with tousled chocolate hair and bright green eyes aroused.

"Oh, is that your little brother, Lovi?! _Dios,_ he's adorable!" the boy said, with _a little too much_ delight to be considered polite and adoring…

Lovino heard this and turned around to smack the boy across his head. "Antonio, you Spanish bastard! Stop lusting after my _fratellino, pervitito!"_

"Ouch! Ah, ah, okay, Lovi! I didn't mean anything!" the boy yelped.

"You had better not, or else…" Lovino threatened.

Feliciano and Kiku watched this exchange with confusion written all over their faces. Why did "lusting" mean? And why was Lovino so mean to that nice boy Antonio?

(Well, actually, Feliciano knew the answer: Lovino was mean and aggressive with everybody…)

Meanwhile, Kiku stepped closer to his friend and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, Feli-kun, who are these people? Why are they using such… vulgar language?"

Feliciano turned back to Kiku.

"This is my _fratellone,_ Lovino! I was telling you about him earlier at recess, remember? I'll introduce you two right now!"

Feliciano (once again) took Kiku's hand in his and led him over to Lovino's table.

" _Fratellone!_ Look, I made a new friend! His name is Kiku! He's Japanese, and likes these things called ani-may and mahnga! He's really cool!" he said, with admiring tone. "And Kiku, this is my big brother Lovino! He's always really grumpy, but inside he's really nice! Just don't make him angry!" he answered back, with a giggle in his voice.

Lovino glared at Felicianoat that statement.

"I am NOT always grumpy! You all just piss me off because of your fucking stupidity, dammit! Now get up here and eat! I don't want to have to deal with your whiny bitchy ass if you're hungry later!"

Feliciano squeaked as Lovino yanked his arm up to "help" him up onto the lunch table bench.

"Your friend can eat with us too, if he wants to." Lovino said, grudgingly.

Feliciano looked at Kiku. "Ve, you should eat with us Kiku! Lovino packed good food! Like pasta! We can share!"

Kiku shifted uneasily at the sight of the other 6th graders, but relented and climbed up on the bench.

Lovino shoved Feli's lunch in front of his face.

"...here. Eat it and don't talk to me."

When Feliciano unpacked it, he was pleased to find a container full of his absolute favorite food: pasta! It was some classic spaghetti pasta topped with marinara sauce and, of course, meatballs.

"Yay! _Grazie,_ Lovi!"

Lovino grunted and just looked away even further with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Slightly disappointed from the lack of response, Feliciano faced his delicious meal. Then he noticed Kiku's lunch. It was packed in a neat box with dividers for different foods, but he couldn't recognize any of the foods. Thus prompting the question of, "What is that you have for lunch, Kiku?"

Said person replied (patiently), "This is called a bento, Feli-kun. In Japan, this is a common lunch box meal for students going to school, or for anyone really. You can put any food in it, so today I packed some rice and tuna."

Intrigued, Feliciano pressed further. "Ve, can you put pasta in it?"

"Er… sure, Feli-kun."

Amazed at this foreign invention, Feliciano exclaimed, "Wow! That's so cool! Japan is so cool, ve! That ben-to box is so cool! You can put pasta in it!"

"Ah… _hai_ , Feli-kun, it is really... "cool"..."

" _Fratellone!_ Look at Kiku's lunch! It's a really cool box with really cool dividers and you could put pasta in it! Ve, Japan is so cool!" Feliciano tugged on Lovino's sleeve to grab his attention.

Without sparing a glance at Feliciano, Lovino shrugged him off and gave him the standard, "Tch. Whatever, bastard." before shoveling more of his own pasta in his mouth.

Seeing the apathetic rejection that Feli received, Kiku scooted a little closer to Feliciano in an attempt to comfort him a little.

"Here, Feli-kun, would you like to try some of the rice and tuna I brought?" he shyly asked.

Feliciano perked back up. "Ve, sure! I bet it's really tasty!"

Kiku scooped some of the rice and tuna onto an empty section of Feli's container.

"There you go. I hope you like it."

Feliciano giggled. " _Grazie,_ Kiku!"

Picking up the offered food with his fork, Feliciano sampled the rice and tuna. Slowly chewing on it, his taste slowly adjusted to the unfamiliar flavors.

Deciding that he liked it, Feliciano finished off the rest of the rice and tuna left.

"Mmm! That was tasty, Kiku! Thank you for the food!" he replied, grin back on his face in full force.

Kiku smiled back at him. (wait, he's able to have other expressions on his face than nonchalant and neutral? Huh.)

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kiku said.

Meanwhile, little did they know, that the "nice boy Antonio" was watching the two preschoolers with… a very strange look on his face. (It was a cross between a grin and a… um…. something…)

And, that Feliciano's older brother Lovino was trying to block Feliciano and Kiku from Antonio's gaze (and, outstretching arms attempting to hug both of the Italian brothers).

Everybody says that school is really boring, but sometimes, it can get so interesting… especially for that Spanish boy Antonio…

…

The end-of-lunch bell rang in the cafeteria, signaling that it was time to pack up and go back to class. To get up and move. To say goodbye to all of your friends (and family, in Feliciano and Lovino's case) that aren't in your homeroom. To start having to think academically again. Everyone hates that bell.

Except for Feliciano and Kiku. They were excited to go back and see what else they would do that day.

They'll learn eventually, once they get up into higher grades - even when they enter 1st grade, they'll probably feel at least a tiny fraction of that pain that everyone else feels when the lunch bell rings.

So they walked back to room 105 together, talking with each other about various miscellaneous topics, jumping from one topic to the other like they were playing a hot potato game with… things to talk about and miscellaneous questions.

One of their points of interest was this little… argument…? It was something.

"So, when's your birthday?" Feliciano questioned.

"I was born on February 11, Feli-kun."

"Ve?! So that means you're older than me?!"

"Er… when were you born?"

"I was born on March 17!"

"Ah… yes, that means you're a little bit younger than me, seeing as we are both 3 right now… and I will be 4 in February, and you will still be 3."

"Wow! Ve, but… you have to be younger! I'm always younger than everyone!" Feliciano started pouting because of this.

"Well, that's not that bad. There is nothing wrong with being younger than everyone else."

"Ve, but since I'm younger than everyone else, everybody teases me and laughs at me!"

"Ah, I see your problem now…" Kiku trailed off.

"Ve…"

"...Feli-kun, if anyone ever makes fun of you, you can always come to me for help."

Feliciano was surprised at this. They had only met today, and yet Kiku had already done so much with him: they had played (and worked) together, ate together at lunch, and now, he was basically saying that he would stick by him and help him fend off any bullies that come his way.

Grateful for Kiku, Feli smiled at him.

And then he hugged him.

" _Grazie,_ Kiku!" he

Kiku stiffened at the sudden contact, but then slowly relaxed into the hug, and…

He returned it.

He wrapped his arms around his friend (albeit a little awkwardly, 'cause it's pretty likely he's never willingly hugged another human being before).

"Anytime, Feli-kun."

…

Just around the corner, two 6th graders sneaked up to the edge.

A boy with tousled chocolate hair, bright, green eyes, and a big smile peeked around the corner to look at the scene.

And a boy with (also green eyes, though duller), a permanent angry scowl that was settled on his face, and a long, wild curl that was sticking up starting from the top of his head also peeked around the corner to observe two boys near room 105 (one with brown hair much like his own, and the other with black hair) that were chatting amiably with each other.

Then, the brunette randomly decided to hug the darker-haired boy for some reason, and then…

The boy with black hair _also decided to hug him back._

This wouldn't have been such a problem for the boy with stray curl, if that brunette hugging the the other dark-haired boy weren't _his little brother._

Sure, call him a hypocrite for always saying that he doesn't care about Feliciano, but Lovino Vargas had an overprotective big brother side to him (though he won't admit it).

So when he saw his _fratellino_ hugging a boy he had just met today, on his very first day of school, it took all of his willpower and his companion Antonio to pull him back and not interrupt the two friends'... "bonding time", as Antonio so eloquently described it.

He just couldn't explain it. Lovino just had this _urge_ to make sure that Feliciano was safe, protected and always came back to hi-

Wait, what?

…

Um, pretend he didn't say anything.

No, Lovino Vargas didn't say anything after the word "protected".

No he didn't.

Stop trying to say that he did.

Because he didn't, dammit!

…

Still, Antonio was able to see clearly that his friend Lovino was steadily growing redder and redder and redder with rage.

Oh, hey, and that he looks like a tomato!

That part was cute, but he had to drag Lovino all the way back out of the hallway that Feliciano and Kiku were in so that Lovino wouldn't barge in on their little "moment". (bonding time!)

Once they were safely out of range, Antonio had to ask, "Lovi, why were you so mad back there? Aren't you glad that your little brother is making new friends and having fun?"

Lovino did not dignify him with an answer, unfortunately.

As always, Lovino avoided his gaze and huffed to himself.

And walked (sped) away.

Antonio sighed.

"Ay, Lovi! You should be happy!" he called, as he chased after the speed-walking Lovino.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" Lovino yelled back, crossing his arms again once he turned around to keep walking ahead.

Antonio (finally) managed to catch up with him, and caught him by the shoulder.

"Oi, Lovi, no need to be like that! _Lo siento!_ I was just… asking…?" he tried, looking like a lost puppy as he tried to apologize to Lovino.

"I said shut the fuck up, didn't I? Now stop talking to me so we can get to class," Lovino spat back at him.

"Ah… _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,_ Lovi…" Antonio continuously apologized, still a bit confused on why Lovino was acting so strangely like… _that._

Lovino hissed back at him in anger.

"I said don't talk to me, you goddamn fucking son of a bitch!"

…

 **AN: Man, I make lunch sound so weird and eventful, don't I? Hmph.**

 **OHOHO LOOK AT THAT**

 **WE SEE SOME SIGNS OF LOVI'S ANGER FOR THEM**

 **OHOHOHO**

 **Okay, I don't know you guys found that as interesting as I did.**

 **And, I don't know if you guys hated this chapter or not, so tell me. It really helps.**

 **Thanks for reading this though, all of you! Stay tuned for the next update, which I hope to release by next week.**


	4. A turn of events

**AN: Guys, I am so sorry for not posting this sooner. I wanted to post this a week ago or so, but I couldn't because a) I wasn't done writing the chapter, and b) school. Yes, school problems yet again. It was a crazy week for me, but I'm glad I finally got this out. Also, special shoutout and thanks to a friend and fan of this story, sctwilightvampwolfgal! She betaread this chapter, and I'm so thankful for her! Cookies and hugs for her! On another note, there is a poll on my profile asking which pairing you prefer to win. If you have one, go and do that poll, please. :) Now go an read the chapter, you people.**

…

The rest of their day was pretty uneventful for the preschoolers (and everybody else in the school, though they had different activities and schedules) from that point on - get in from lunch, resume class time (and if you were in preschool you got to take a nap! If we could all have that luxury…) then, bam! End of day, and you get to go home.

And so on and so on.

That's the routine that Feliciano became accustomed to over the time span of - oh, say, _7 years._

7 years is a long time, but it's practically the same for everybody. We all get used to that school routine, and we all wish for a break from the treacherous educational grounds.

Because everyone hates having to train their tired, little, bloodshot (you know, from lack of sleep) eyeballs onto mind-numbingly, tedious textbooks full of mundane content that bore everybody as their preferred torture method of choice.

So 7 peaceful years passed by (slowly) and 10-year old Feliciano Vargas was now smiling more than ever with Kiku still by his side, surprisingly. Yep, they had stayed best friends through all the years, even growing closer and closer to each other with every year, and still counting. By this point in time they were so close to each other, they should've just moved in together to compensate for the time they spent going from each other's house every day. (though it actually turned out that they only lived about 2 blocks away from each other).

Even Lovino was doing well over the years - after he had finally finished high school, (lucky for him!) had been able to get into a good college close by the Vargas home so that he would still be able to live at home and help take care of Feliciano.

Life was good for the time being. Everything seemed to be working out for them, and nothing was out of the ordinary.

Yet.

You all saw that coming, didn't you?

Well, surprise!

The beloved _nonno_ Romulus died one day, smack dab in the middle of the year.

 _Another one down, another one dead_

Well, it was sort of expected. He was growing old, and everybody dies some point in time, anyway. Yes, he did die in his sleep, so at least he died comfortable and safe in his own bed.

The saying "all good things come to an end" really comes to play in this situation, doesn't it?

How fitting.

Life changed so much for Feliciano and Lovino. Their only way of financial support and parental guardianship had passed, so who would take care of them now? They had no other surviving relatives, so guess who had to step up and take that responsibility?

Lovino.

Yep, that's right.

Lovino Vargas, 18 years old, was decided to assume legal guardianship over his younger brother Feliciano Vargas and care for him in every way possible. They were allowed to keep the same house that they had been living in, and everything would continue as normally as could get.

Nothing would change.

Except for the fact that their grandfather was gone now, of course.

But that would be easily overlooked, given another couple of years.

…

" _Fratellone?"_ a small voice asked.

…

No response at first.

"Lovino…" Feliciano quietly tried.

"What do you want, Feli?" Lovino snapped back in response.

"...what will happen now?" Feliciano's meek voice was a stark contrast to the rude, snapping tone that Lovino had given him.

Lovino huffed and squared his shoulders. "We will go on with our goddamn lives like normal people. And you will shut the fuck up, you little dumbass." Lovino's snarky comeback delivered, including his signature bite without fail. But this time, his anger seemed…genuine, and sincere, very unlike the usual flailing type of anger that was present most of the time.

So Feliciano decided to randomly give him a hug (right in the middle of the sidewalk that they were walking on, not thinking twice about how stupid and weird that must have looked to others).

Because hugs always cheer everybody up, right?

Even if it's just a little bit.

Feliciano embraced his older brother. (it's strange how, at 10 years old, he still actually acts like a little kid yearning for affection).

Of course, Lovino instinctively stiffened from the contact at first. But, it's his little brother… the one that he cared for and looked after ever since they were both (admittedly) pretty young.

Yes, he did end up wrapping his arms around the Feliciano's lithe body, and burying his face into that soft cushion of auburn hair that framed his _fratellino's_ petite face _which so often gazed up at him in question or admiration or love-_

Ahem, you didn't see or hear anything.

Think nothing of that little tidbit thought.

… 

As they got back into their home, no aromatic scent of Romulus's pasta wafted out of the door to arouse their taste buds when they walked in the house. No enthusiastic greeting of "Ah, _ciao,_ boys! Come in and have dinner!" called out to them. Their beloved _nonno_ had gone earlier in the week, and now coming back to a cold, empty house devoid of the large, booming, hearty man was… shocking for them. They weren't used to the desolate, isolated feeling the house now gave off to them.

But they would soon have to if they were going to live on with their own lives… and not end up like their grandfather.

 _And then it all came crashing down_

They were all they had left. And Feliciano had to rely on Lovino for support.

Looks like Lovino will have to save college for another day, because this year, he would have to work his ass off to pay for everything. Time to start calling up Antonio for a job recommendation.

 _Get to work, or else you'll be dead…_

…

Feliciano's days of no homework on the weekends were long gone after 3rd grade. Now, as a 5th grader, teachers felt no need to restrict the incoming homework loads that were being piled on student's shoulders as "learning material." More like backbreaking torture worksheets.

At least he had his best friend Kiku throughout all of this. True to his word as a -what, _preschooler?_ That was such a long time ago _-_ , Kiku had stayed with him, was there through thick and thin (including the tragedy of his late grandfather), and, like he said _way back when,_ helped Feliciano fend off bullies and the like. Not that there were many people willing to pick on two sweet, little boys, especially Feliciano. There was something about Feliciano that made you want to pinch his cheeks and coo at his innocent adorableness.

(But, still, Feliciano was really weak, as you may or may not have already noticed by now.)

Feliciano and Kiku were known throughout their grade (and partially throughout the school) as two friendly boys that were top-notch in their classrooms, and, undeniably, teacher's pets. But it's actually a little surprising that Feli is as smart as he is, considering how air-headed and happy-go-lucky he seems. He gets good grades in all of his subjects, even math, even when you'd think that he would never pay attention in class, and just spend time doodling in his notebook or something.

Just don't ask him about something dirty or anything, because Feliciano Vargas was _the one 5th grader_ that didn't know any sort of… _inappropriate_ , shall we say… er, _jokes._

Which is another thing that's surprising about him when you realize that Feli and Kiku's peers are starting to discover the less innocent things about the world, and, consequently, are telling everything about them to all of their friends. Quite loudly, too.

Especially at the social hour known as lunchtime (ah, the good part of every student's day).

Feliciano and Kiku sat with their group of friends which consisted of a rowdy bunch, each with their own special ways of tormenting the teachers with their hyperactivity.

First there was 12-year old Gilbert Beilschmidt, an egoistic, narcissistic, "awesome" 6th grader that liked to hang out with them (probably because no one else was willing to).

Next up, 11-year old Alfred F. Jones. "The hero." Oh man, this guy. _This guy._ No one knew what to make out of him. Yes, he was very kind, helpful, and friendly to others, but his shrill, loud personality ticked people off to no end. He didn't know how to shut up and "read the atmosphere" as Kiku so eloquently put it.

Last of the "rowdy bunch" was the infamous Francis Bonnefoy, a perverted 6th grader that like to consider himself a "big brother" to everyone. This guy had a habit of groping anyone that came close to him, and he also enjoyed… well… being a pervert 24/7. Oh, wait, isn't Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo his cousin or something? Well, gee, that explains it.

Luckily, there were a few mature ones in their group, or else, Feliciano and Kiku would be doomed by all of Gilbert's, Alfred's, and Francis's shenanigans.

Arthur Kirkland was another 12-year old 6th grader that helped keep the troublemakers in control. He probably only hung out with all of them because of little Alfred, which Arthur fussed and babied constantly to no end. And, of course, to argue with Francis, who was basically his arch nemesis.

And finally, there was Elizabeta Héderváry, the only female in the group. She was also in 6th grade, and was also 12-years old, but, _dang,_ did she know how to fight. If anyone of the mischievous boys dared become too much of a bother, she would hit them all with her fists or her feet. But really, they're all just lucky Elizabeta isn't allowed to bring her _frying pan_ to school. If she was, then they'd all be begging for mercy by now.

But that was their little group that they stuck around with. And they were all pretty good friends, adding even _more_ action and fun into their daily lives (did they really need all of it though?).

Well, they roll with it.

…

It's really too bad that lunch passes quickly, and many must bid farewell to their friends in different classes and go to their own dreadful one.

Kiku and Feliciano, the Dynamic Duo, were forced to enter their math class.

Oh, math. Why must your curriculum be so detestable?

For example, take right now, when Feliciano and Kiku are attempting to assemble paper geometrical prisms (like a cube, or a dodecahedron) from the nets on the worksheet.

You know, the ones that come in an unrecognizable shape outlined with dotted lines that you're apparently supposed to fold and cut along.

So, there was only one thing on Kiku's mind right now.

To get the loathsome, little shapes to fold, cut, and attach together correctly, of course.

Because cutting the nets out, folding them along the lines, and taping them together is _so_ hard.

(It's probably because of Kiku's OCD that he's trying to be such a perfectionist for his prisms.)

(Feliciano, on the other hand, doesn't really seem to care, and is leisurely just folding and taping things about, not even caring if the lines don't _quite_ seem to match up. Meaning that there is an obvious hole in his little tetrahedron that he constructed. Oh well, keep on trying, Feli.)

But, seeing as the whole math class were flipping their tongues out in frustration from _the godawful disgrace of a math activity_ for today, most of the class also shared Kiku's dissatisfaction and annoyance.

It didn't help that the teacher got to sit back in her nice little seat at her desk and read a book.

And take out her phone to do things for non-educational purposes.

And drink a Coke as she sadistically watches her poor desk-chained students frantically try to fit together the despicable pieces of paper and make a prism, because _oh shoot,_ the prisms were due by the end of day!

Of course, that is, the _majority_ of her students frantically try to fit together the prisms.

As stated before, one particular student, named Feliciano Vargas, stood out from the rest by not seeming to worry about the prisms being due by the end of the day - he just seemed to happily hum to himself as his delicate hands worked on taping everything together.

Kiku must've been concerned for the oblivious, little boy, because next thing Feliciano knew, he was being asked something by his friend.

"Er… Feli-kun… ah… wouldn't you rather try to make your prisms a little… neater, maybe?" Kiku took one glance at the poorly built prisms Feli was constructing, and immediately wanted to take them apart and reassemble them himself (because, you know, OCD).

Which eventually he did. (because, again, OCD and not being able to stand the sight of crudely assembled geometry prisms right in front of his face).

…

 **AN: Thanks for reading this you guys! Have a nice day, and don't forget to address any concerns, comments, or anything in a review.**


	5. He arrives

**AN: Heheh… hello again, readers of this horrible fanfic. I'm very sorry that I couldn't churn this out more quickly. Really, I am… please forgive me? *hopeful expression* I was sick for a week, had writer's block, and was sort of unmotivated… yeah crappy, crappy, crappy excuses, I know. Still, I hope you enjoy this new update!**

…

Once upon a time, certain people were born.

These people were very smart and ahead of their peers. They was able to create a concept known as "math" to help explain the world around themselves.

One of these people created a type of math called "geometry".

And now they teach this strange and foreign idea in schools all around the world.

Especially in 9th grade.

Which 14-year olds Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda were forced to enroll in.

"Oh _no_ , Kiku! Ve, Kiku, I'm going to faiiilllll!"

"Oh _yes_ , Feli-chan. Looks like it's time to tutor you in geometry, then…"

Now why did Kiku say that sentence in such a sing-song voice?

…

First days are hard for everyone. Even after about 11 years of having to do it already, Kiku still wasn't used to having to go from sleeping in one day, then waking up at 6am the next. And after hearing the numerous tales from survivors of the place they call high school, Kiku wasn't feeling all that up to entering the infamous 9th grade freshman year.

Of course, he would have his friends (and Feliciano). They managed to somehow stick with their old lunch group from way back when they were only 10 years old. Sure, there were a couple of rifts between them all, but they succeeded (somehow) in keeping in touch with each other, just to regroup back together the following year.

9th grade would (hopefully) be no different. Hey, maybe they would be able to pick up some new people to befriend.

But for now, he would have to settle for sitting on the bus with Feliciano and try to shield him from the other (crazy) people that also took their bus.

You could argue that Kiku was just being an overprotective butt for Feliciano, giving off the impression that Kiku was someone lofty and aloof.

Wait… an overprotective butt? That sounds like someone familiar… someone by the name of Lovino maybe? Big brother to everyone's favorite (innocent) Italian?

Does that name ring a bell to anyone? Yes? No? Ah well…

…

School buses are loud. School buses are noisy. School buses have people who are loud _and_ noisy.

The bus was not an environment which Kiku found himself wishing to be back in after every departure from it. Unfortunately, he has no one else that is willing to take him to school at 7:30 in the morning. Yao would always be a sleepyhead rushing out of the door at the very last minute, trying to get to work on time, so he was out of the question. And Kiku's parents were, too - they were almost never home, always going on business trips (but he loved and respected them all the same. At least they left Yao with him.)

The one positive factor Kiku had about the bus was that Feli also rode on the bus. They'd done everything together since they had met in kindergarten, so why should riding a bus be excluded from the list? Besides, Lovino had to go to work too, so Feli was in a similar position as Kiku.

So the time comes when Kiku must board one of the forsaken buses in order to attend school and be a good student. He climbed up the steps of the vehicle once it safely stopped at his house, and the yellow doors welcomed him in. After finding his and Feli's usual seat, he slid in it and settled in.

The driver saw that he had safely parked his butt and resumed the ride.

Ah, these type of mornings were the ones that he could rely on. It had been a whole three months before he had to resume the early morning school routine: get up, out of bed, eat a bit, rush out into the bus, settle down… relax. Look out the window. And then, _screech._ Oh, the bus stopped again. The next passenger comes aboard. Which so happened to yours truly, Feliciano.

This was most definitely the favorite part of the trip. Seeing that cute, little face that was barely awake, that slight hunch of the shoulders that dropped from the sheer weight of his backpack, the small hand that reached up to cover his lips as they released a tiny yawn _why are you so adorable Feli-chan you should sit down before other people start to notice you-_

Feliciano, as always, looked around habitually before resting his eyes on Kiku's and his normal space before inching his way through the aisles and finally slumping into the usual brown, leather seat beside Kiku. He released a sigh and leaned his sleepy self onto Kiku's own slightly weary figure, resting his head in the crook of Kiku's shoulder.

"Ve, Kiku… Why does school have to start so early?" Feliciano (cutely) pouted after his statement. "I feel like summer just passed by us in two seconds…" A tiny yawn escaped, and Feli slowly started to drift off as the bus resumed the drive.

Kiku smirked down slightly at the sleepy Italian, but Feli only snuggled closer to Kiku's body. Normally Kiku would've gently pushed off any other person (invasion of personal privacy was very concerning for him), but this was Feliciano. Cute, adorable Feli-chan. He could (would) make exceptions for him.

Ah, but maybe Feliciano was too adorable, though...

Kiku knew that he shouldn't have even dared to, but… every day, every time Feliciano sat down next to him on the bus in his sleepy daze, he always wanted to kiss him.

Guilty confession: he always did.

After cautiously assuring that Feliciano was fast asleep, he very, _very_ softly pressed his lips against Feliciano's own. Not many people would've expected Kiku to _ever_ do something like this, but he couldn't resist. And Feli's long, dark eyelashes were doing no good in restraining him, either - they sweeped against his bare neck, lightly grazing it. Only making Kiku want more.

You can't really blame him, either. Feliciano truly was adorable with his supple cheeks puffing in and out with each breath of air, the unsuspecting, lax look on his petite face, _those auburn bangs falling in the way to delicately brush up against his gently closed eyes it was too much too much._

He would never admit this himself, but he ended up pulling Feliciano closer to him anyway.

…

It was too bad that the ride could only last so long, because Kiku _really_ wouldn't have minded if he and Feli were allowed to sit and ride on that bus all day together.

But a horrible thing called school commences at some point of the weekday for them, and unfortunately, they must follow.

Kiku took one last (long) look at the dozing Feliciano before lightly shaking the Italian awake.

"C'mon, Feli-chan, the ride has ended… we have to actually learn things now." He prodded Feli again with a little bit more pressure. Of course, it wasn't enough to ever hurt Feliciano… no, he would never…

One last final poke, and Feliciano stirred awake. They would have to hurry up a bit now; Feli always took a long time to wake. Most of the people were already off the bus and walking into the school building.

But though Feli stirred awake, he whined in protest about it.

"Ve…! Kiku…" he complained.

Kiku sighed. Looks like he would have to take things into his own hands. As per usual.

He shrugged Feli off and climbed out of the seat. And as Feli promptly started complaining about the sudden lack of warmth a Kiku, he pulled Feli up and out of the seat to a standing position (even if it meant Feliciano nearly losing his balance and tumbling onto him as he was pulled up).

"Feli-chan, we have to hurry to class now. And look, we are the last people on the bus. We need to leave," Kiku huffed.

Feliciano pouted, but followed Kiku out of the bus anyways.

"Hmph… I hate school, ve…" Feli muttered to himself as he stepped off the bus.

"Yet we still have to do it. So let's go," Kiku chided back.

"Fineeeee…" Feli griped one last time before submitting and trailing after Kiku into the school building.

 _Good._

…

"And then _fratellone_ told me that his co-worker was trying to hit on him for some reason! I don't get it, Kiku! Why would anyone want to hit Lovin-"

Feliciano paused his ranting.

Why?

Well, maybe it was because of that _hulking figure_ that just bumped into him.

Tall, broad, and blonde, this boy (more like man) was _very_ intimidating to Feliciano. But… hey, he was also kind of handsome…

Feliciano's first instinct was to greet the new boy with his signature smile and friendly " _Ciao!",_ but the expression on his face was so stern and harsh, it almost seemed as if he was _glaring_ at poor Feli.

But you could tell he wasn't, because the look in his eyes were not angry; just slightly surprised.

They stared at each other for _just a second_ , but then the larger boy broke the silence with a cough.

"Er… my apologies for bumping into you… uh…"

Feliciano snapped out of his daze and quickly replied, "Feliciano! I'm Feliciano!" He offered a shy, shaky smile because _Dio_ , this boy was still staring down at him with those piercing, blue eyes…

The boy nodded and introduced himself as "Ludwig". He then excused himself, and was about to leave until a certain _someone_ suddenly stepped in.

"Feli-chan, who's this?"

It appeared that Kiku noticed Feli's hold-up. Because he _totally_ didn't keep tabs on Feliciano 24/7.

Feliciano whipped his head around to face Kiku, and replied, "Ve, Kiku, this is Ludwig! He accidentally bumped into me as I was walking, so he was just apologizing!" He giggled lightly.

Strangely, a flash of annoyance from Kiku's end seemed to come across his face, but Feliciano quickly dismissed it since it only appeared for a fraction of a millisecond. Maybe it was just his imagination… or a trick of the light…

But much to Feli's chagrin, Kiku quickly gave Ludwig a polite apology and farewell, then pulled Feliciano away to continue walking into the school.

Feli huffed. "Ve! Kiku, why'd you pull me away? That guy was nice…"

"...and kinda cute, too…" he added quietly, so faint it was barely there.

…

 _What do I do, what do I do…_

Kiku's mind raced during his 2nd period English class as he determined ways he could keep his Feli-chan away from that broad blonde boy.

 _Ludwig._

He thought it would just be a simple accident, just like that. But _noo,_ Feli-chan thought that _kono yaro_ was _cute._ Of all things, _cute._ He didn't see how _anybody_ would ever regard that uptight, stereotypical German-looking, glaring little _baka_ as _cute._ Cute, as in attractive in a pretty or endearing way. _Cute, as in his adorable little Feli-chan that needed to stop hanging onto that boy that he deliberately chose to sit next to why why why are you doing this-_

He tried not to stare in their direction, but it was pretty hard not to when the person you're sitting next to is literally _dangling_ out of their seat to talk to the (stupid) person two seats away from you.

 _It should not be my business,_ he reminded himself. _Feli-chan will be alright. He couldn't possibly last with that unworthy boy._

 _He should be mine he should be mine he should be mine mine mine mine._

 _And mine alone._

Aishiteru _, Feli-chan…_

…

Feliciano was always a sucker for pasta, everybody knew that.

But at lunch he barely touched his.

Instead he couldn't help but (not) discreetly steal glances at his new friend Ludwig.

Sure enough, Gilbert noticed.

Smirking at Feli, he enquired, "Whatcha doin' lookin at my baby _bruder,_ Feli? Surely you aren't _crushing_ on him, are you?" He added cockily.

Feliciano snapped his attention over to Gilbert. "Ve, he's your _fratellino?!_ "

Gilbert nodded, smile only growing larger on his jaunty face. " _Ja,_ Ludwig here's my baby bro. He moved from Germany to live with our _Mutter_ since _Vater_ is done with his work over there. Don't you remember that blonde fifth grader that always sat in the very back? That was him!" Upon learning this, a light blush dusted Feliciano's cheeks. Avoiding Gilbert's knowing stare, he glanced away and stammered out an, "O-oh! I-I didn't know that, v-ve!"

Gilbert and Francis had to snicker a bit at Feli's flustered expression. It was just too cute!

Gil couldn't resist it, but he toyed around with Feliciano a little more by whispering, "But I'm sure that you know that you should date _me,_ because I'm the awesomest person on this planet, little Feli!"

Feliciano turned positively red, just like one of big brother Antonio's precious tomatoes! (oh hey, now he resembles his brother's _constant facial expression_ a bit more!)

"D-don't say that!" He managed to stutter in response.

A cackle escaped Gilbert while Francis giggled (a bit girlishly, actually) and hugged Feliciano. (probably just another excuse to be able to touch him).

...all the meanwhile trying to ignore Kiku's unnerving gaze, which was somehow so nonchalant, yet so _intense…_

…

 **AN: Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter? Any concerns, questions, comments, advice, criticism, anything and everything are always welcome in the reviews.**


	6. A lie escapes his lips

**AN: Hello everybody! I think I got this chapter out earlier than I did last time… sorry for these long update times! Anyways, this chapter… well… hope you like this…**

…

"Feli! Get your ass down for dinner!"

...Lovino listened intently, waiting for the customary response…

" _Si, si,_ Lovi! Ve, lemme just…" The sound of his little brother hurriedly standing up and rushing out of his room down the hall was clearly audible from Lovino's stance from the kitchen.

Feliciano quickly ran down the hall, but in his haste, he bumped into Lovino as he came out of the kitchen!

"Oof! Ve, Lovi, _mi dispiace!"_ he giggled a bit nervously before darting out of the way to wash his hands and sit down to eat.

Lovino sighed and shook his head.

 _Fucking Feliciano, can't even come out to eat without being a clumsy little shit._

He walked back to the dining table where a happy Feliciano sat and all-too-gladly stuffed his face with pasta, pasta, and more pasta that Lovino had whipped up. How the damn kid managed to shove all that food down his throat while still staying as skinny as a toothpick went unbeknownst to him. But he sat across from him anyways to enjoy a meal too.

Still, seeing Feli shovel forkful after forkful into his mouth…

"...eat your damn food properly, not like a hungry motherfucking savage!" he grumbled to Feliciano.

Maybe if Lovino wasn't always so grumpy with his little brother, Feliciano may have been a bit frightened by the tone of his voice (and choice vocabulary). But, Lovino was _always_ cross with him.

He giggled through his mouthful of pasta (very rude, Feliciano, very rude) and nodded.

However, he still continued to devour the pasta, if only a little bit slower.

Rolling his eyes at him, Lovino just chose to remain silent, because he knew by now that nothing would stop his _fratellino_ from getting his pasta. Oh, he knew that a little _too_ well for his liking.

But apparently, even the promise of more pasta didn't stop him from running back down the hall to his room after he was done.

Lovino was only halfway done with his food when Feliciano (who, by the way, had eaten _3 plates_ of pasta in _10 minutes)_ washed his dishes and stashed them away.

"Thanks for the food Lovi!" Feliciano called back while racing back down the hall and into his room, where he… what? Did more homework?

But then again, when Feli came home Kiku's house, he said they already did all of the homework for that day. So why was Feliciano so eager to stay in his room all of a sudden? (and dammit, Lovino had whipped up so much pasta that he thought Feli would eat… now they were going to have leftovers…)

He walked to Feliciano's room down the hall. Standing outside, he tried to eavesdrop on whatever Feliciano was doing.

He could only hear the clicking of keys being typed on Feliciano's computer.

Lovino cracked open the door _just a smidgen_ and peeked through it.

Feli was smiling at his computer for some reason, and kept pausing for a moment before typing again eagerly.

 _Damn those tiny laptop screens._

 _Whatever, I'm just going to get up and go to him to see what he's doing, whether he likes it or not!_

Pushing the door open completely, Lovino went in and asked (more like _yelled)_ , "Feli! What the hell are you doing that is so fucking important that you can't even sit down to have dinner with me for more than 10 minutes?" He leered over the smaller boy, meaning to intimidate Feli.

But we have to remember that this is Feliciano Vargas, who has lived (and put up with) his bad-tempered brother for all of his life.

Eventually, he had just learned to smile his way through his brother's fury. And that's exactly what he did in this situation.

Giggling nervously, he replied, "Ve, I'm just texting a friend…?" A shaky grin was plastered on his face as he tried to look his brother in the eye.

Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Feliciano shifted under Lovino's seemingly-knowing stare.

"Ve, um, just… just Kiku!" Feliciano tried to laugh it off easily, but unfortunately, Lovino (as anyone else would) was able to see through his flimsy lie. Especially since Feliciano tried to keep shifting so that the computer screen was blocked by his body.

Lovino rolled his eyes, sighed, and pushed his brother out of the chair, causing Feliciano to yelp and land on the floor.

"Ve-" Before Feliciano could finish his statement, his eyes widened in fear for what might happened to him because Lovino was looking down at him with _such an annoyed suspicion…_

" _Feliciano. Why did you_ lie _to me?"_

Oh no, and he was using _that_ tone of voice too…

"...ve, I just didn't want you to find out…?" Feliciano was _so_ done for. _So_ done for.

Lovino pressed further.

"And _why_ did you not want me to find out?"

Feliciano guiltily looked away from Lovino's unusually hard, unwavering gaze and chose to just remain silent.

Lovino crouched all the way down to Feliciano's level on the floor and quietly asked (more like quietly _demanded_ ), "Feli… tell me who's Ludwig, _right now_. _This fucking instant."_

Feliciano sat up and slightly shifted away while playing with his fingers, still trying to avoiding Lovino's eyes.

"Ve… I told you. I was just texting a friend. Ludwig is just a friend." he cautiously said.

"Tch. When did you meet him, then?"

He didn't buy that. But… Ludwig _was_ a friend. One that, yes, he had just met, and yes, currently has a crush on, but still a friend, nevertheless...

"At s-school yesterday…" Feliciano answered.

Lovino gave an incredulous look.

"THEN WHY AND HOW THE FUCK DO YOU ALREADY HAVE HIS NUMBER?!"

Feliciano flinched and replied, "V-ve, Lovi, I always get my friends' numbers!..." Trembling a bit, he attempted to inch away, but Lovino would have none of that. He grabbed Feliciano's wrist and gripped it tight, preventing Feli from escaping.

" _Fratellino…"_

"...you "like" this potato fucker Ludwig, don't you…?"

Feli's head snapped up at that. Eyes wide (and albeit a bit fearful), he rambled on, " _No! Fratellone,_ whatever gave you that idea? Of _course_ I don't like Luddy-... Ludwig! We're just friends, ve!"

Lovino gave Feliciano a scrutinizing look.

Then, he leaned back and stood up.

And sighed. 

" _Whatever_ , you bastard. Just go on with all of your goddamn friends and forget about me, the one who's taken care of you since you were _born._ Fucker. I don't care. Go ahead and leave me. _I don't care."_

Shocked, Feliciano watched his brother brood and storm out of the room.

"...wait, ve, _fratellone, per favore, per favore, non volevo farti impazzire, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, per favore, I'm sorry…_ "

Feliciano heard Lovino pause outside in the hall for a second before he shouted back, " _Smettere di mentire e 'zitto! Bastardo, non mi importa quello che fai…!"_

Feli tried yet again to soothe and calm his brother down.

 _Lovino was so upset, why was he so upset, please_ fratellone, _stop being so mad-_

" _...Ti voglio bene, Lovino… per favore, fermo, non volevo farti arrabbiare... perché sei arrabbiato?"_

" _FORSE È PERCHÉ SEI UN PO 'DI MERDA MENTIRE CHE NON SARÀ NEMMENO PASSARE DEL TEMPO CON ME PIÙ!"_

 _And then he broke_

Feliciano was in tears _just crying in plain sight_ on the floor at this point, confused, wounded and heartbroken from the sudden, cruel words and actions of his brother.

"... _Mi dispiace, fratellone…"_

A broken sob shook through his body as Feliciano curled in a ball, on the floor.

 _Why are you doing this, Lovi… what have I done..._

 _Ding, ding!_

His computer sounded.

 _Two new messages from: Ludwig Beilschmidt_

…

 _Toss, turn._

 _Toss, toss, turn._

Lovino stayed awake all throughout that night.

Because without his _fratellino_ at his side, the bed felt empty and cold.

Too cold and lonely to be able to sleep in.

Lovino rolled over, exasperated with himself.

 _Why did I do that?_

 _Why?_

 _Why can't I do anything right?_

 _Now he's gone._

Because after their little _dispute,_ Feliciano had asked Kiku to stay over at the Honda's place for the night.

 _Goddamn Yao for not caring._ I'm _his caretaker, not them!_

Lovino sighed.

He knew that he had overreacted _quite a bit_ (correction: _way too much)_ at Feliciano's texting and lying, but he couldn't help but be jealous at the notion that _his_ little brother, _his fratellino, his Feliciano_ had even _more_ friends _and goddammit he was never going to come back to Lovino why won't you come back just come back please just come back._

 _ **Come back.**_

But he _had_ to let Feli go for one night, just _one night,_ one night of _countless_ nights spent at the Honda's.

It was okay. It was always okay. Feliciano was always taken good care of.

But it wasn't. This was _one night, one night_ that Lovino _needed_ Feliciano by his side. He _needed_ the warmth and comfort for his _own_ selfish reasons, because Feliciano, _sweet, naive, innocent Feliciano_ _just didn't get it, did he.  
_

 _Lovino_ _ **loved**_ _him, in more ways than one._

 _Lovino_ _ **cared**_ _for him, in more ways than one._

 _ **Lovino needed him, in more ways than one.**_

…

 _Feli-chan…_

… _what happened._

They were sitting on Kiku's bed as Feliciano silently wept into his shoulder and whimpered.

"...Kiku, I just don't know what to do, I don't know what happened, it was _just a small lie,_ Lovino's so _mad_ at me for some reason, and I don't know what will happen and _it's all just so weird and complicated and now I have no idea what to do-"_ Feli rambled confusedly on and on and _on,_ and meanwhile Kiku was thinking of ways to _murder_ Lovino.

Murder Lovino.

Murder Lovino.

 _Murder that little_ tawagoto no sakuhin _._

As he thought over it more and more, it sounded increasingly appealing to him with every time he repeated it.

 _No._

 _You can't do that._

 _Feli-chan would be heartbroken._

 _Murder is wrong._

 _You could get caught._

 _Murder is wrong._

 _You would be found out eventually, and be fined, be stuck in prison, and never see Feli-chan again._

 _Murder is wrong._

 _ **Why am I even thinking these type of thoughts.**_

 _Murder is wrong, no matter how tempting it sounds right now._

 _Murder is wrong._

 _Murder is always wrong._

 _Murder is never the answer._

 _ **Stop thinking these thoughts.**_

 _Stop. Stop. Stop._ Yameru _._

 _This will all settle down and everything will be_ _ **okay.**_

 _ **It will be fine.**_

 _ **It will be fine, and Feli-chan will be happy again.**_

 _ **Feli-chan will be happy again.**_

 _ **Feli-chan will be happy again.**_

 _ **He will. He needs to be.**_

 _ **He's not my Feli-chan without it.**_

"...Kiku?"

That tiny voice piped up, jerking him out of his thoughts.

Startled, Kiku flinched slightly, but then realized it was just Feliciano speaking.

"Ah… yes, Feli-chan?" he questioned.

Feli wrung his hands together as if he was nervous or on-edge before asking, "C-...can we go to sleep early today? I know it's kinda early and all, ve, but I'm just so tired n-now…"

Kiku nodded before responding, "Of course."

Kiku let Feliciano wash up in his shower while he straightened out the bed.

A few minutes later, Feli came out completely ready to just _sink into that mattress_ and sleep.

Kiku couldn't really say the same, but he definitely wouldn't say no to Feliciano's needs. So they climbed in the comforting bed together and rested their heads on the pillows.

As they started to doze off, Kiku noticed that Feliciano was squeezing his eyes tightly shut and curling into a fetal position from worry.

His hand reached out and carded his fingers through Feli's soft, _soft_ auburn locks.

"...don't worry Feli-chan, everything will be okay… _hai?"_

"... _H-hai,_ Kiku…"

Feli's last response was but a whisper that escaped his lips.

Kiku watched Feliciano fall asleep into a slumber. It wasn't a comfortable one, either.

" _Aishiteru,_ Feli-chan. Please don't be worried anymore…"

But those quiet words went only heard by Kiku himself that night.

As they always were.

…

 **AN: Translations ;)**

 **Italian:** _fratellone, per favore, per favore, non volevo farti impazzire, mi dispiace, mi dispiace, per favore -_ big brother, please, please, I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please; _Smettere di mentire e 'zitto! Bastardo, non mi importa quello che fai -_ Shut up and stop lying! You bastard, I don't care what you do anymore…; _Ti voglio bene, Lovino… per favore, fermo, non volevo farti arrabbiare... perché sei arrabbiato -_ I love you (familial way), Lovino… please, stop, I didn't mean to upset you…. Why are you upset?; _FORSE È PERCHÉ SEI UN PO 'DI MERDA MENTIRE CHE NON SARÀ NEMMENO PASSARE DEL TEMPO CON ME PIÙ! -_ MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A LYING LITTLE SHIT WHO WON'T EVEN SPEND TIME WITH ME ANYMORE!

 **Japanese:** tawagoto no sakuhin- piece of shit

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME! Special thanks to my beta, sctwilightvampwolfgal, for correcting my mistakes! Reviews are always welcome!**


	7. Forgive me

**AN: Hahahahahahaha**

…

 _If only I hadn't told that little white lie…_

 _Hmph._

Feliciano inwardly pouted at his earlier decision to let that fib slip off his tongue.

He had reasons for doing it, of course. From past experience, he knew that:

A) Lovino absolutely _detested_ Germans from the very bottom of his heart for some strange, unidentified reason.

B) Lovino was also strangely overprotective of him and didn't usually like it when Feli made a new friend.

And it wasn't like he lied all the time, either! He could count the number of times he hadn't told the truth on ONE HAND.

That's including the one he had told earlier to his brother.

But now he was paying dearly for it. Unfortunately, he couldn't live at Kiku's house forever… and he missed Lovino, anyway.

He missed the way that Lovino carded through his auburn locks as Feli snuggled up to him at night. Lovino always did that, even when they were children, and it always helped to lull Feliciano asleep (especially during the nights where he was stressed out from school finals… or stuff like that).

It was different when he went over to Kiku's house for fun, because he knew that he could go back home anytime he wished. But now… now Feli could only hope (and plead and beg his brother) to be forgiven.

 _Well… let's see… I have about 2 seconds to figure out how I'm getting Lovi to forgive me, and-_

"Feli-chan, you been unusually quiet all throughout today." 

His warm amber eyes snapped over and met with Kiku's dark ones.

For a second, he almost looked _dangerous,_ even with a poker face and nonchalant expression, but _that's silly to think, it's just Kiku!_

Feliciano blinked, and then smiled. "Ve, of course! I, I just-"

"I know you're still worried about yesterday, Feli-chan. You can stay at my place for another day, you know."

"Ve- oh, but I couldn't do that! Besides, I miss Lovi…"

" _You can stay at my place for another day."_

Feliciano slightly flinched at the tone and scooted a tiny bit away from Kiku.

 _Why is he being so scary?_

"V-ve, I'm still going back home… it's fine, Kiku, don't worry about it, this is all just a big misunderstanding!" He smiled and picked up his backpack from the floor.

"Look, ve, we're pretty much at our stop now. Hehe, don't worry, I've learned my lesson!"

The bus screeched to a halt, and the yellow doors in the front popped open so they could get out.

Feliciano giggled. "C'mon, let's go!"

Kiku grabbed his stuff and slid out of the seat to let Feli out, too. After they walked out, Feliciano practically _ran_ away from Kiku towards his house and knocked on the door.

…

The door was slammed shut and the first thing that Lovino yelled at Feliciano after he pulled him in was…

"NEVER DO THAT STUPID SHIT AGAIN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Then Feli's face got smushed into Lovino's chest, Lovino's arms and hands grasping tightly onto Feliciano's figure as if he would never see him again.

Fuck it all, he missed the little shit. He _craved_ the boy's presence the night he had left, and he sure as hell wouldn't let him out of his hold anytime soon.

It really was unhealthy, he supposed. Of course, he knew that loving and _wanting_ his own little brother was fucked up to begin with, but this… this _need,_ this _desire,_ this _requirement that Feliciano HAD to be with him…_ he was so, _so_ far gone.

 _And now he HAD to get Feliciano to stop those tears, because it just didn't look right on him. Sure, his brother was a crybaby, but this utter weeping of despair… that was not right. It WASN'T FUCKING RIGHT, AND DAMN IT, THAT NEEDED TO STOP._

Lovino sighed and relaxed his arms a little.

"Dipshit… stop crying, you big baby."

More tears squeezed out of Feliciano's eyes, and he apologies poured out as he repeated " _M-mi dispiace, f-fratellone!"_ like a mantra… over, and over, and over again.

Lovino didn't think he would ever get the comforting-another-person thing right. Ever.

But… Feli was starting to calm down. Lovino guessed it was because he wasn't acting as angry with him as he had before. He was calling him names again in a moderate tone of voice, so at least that was better than the yelling.

 _That's fucked up. Feliciano is calming down because I'm calling him names._

But then Feliciano had whispered something, something _very_ quietly so that Lovino _almost_ didn't hear him. It was a combination of words that made Lovino feel like Feliciano had a very, very sharp needle, and a very, very short spool of thread.

Because the holes that had torn while Feliciano was gone would be mended with the needle and thread. He needn't worry about that.

" _Ti voglio bene, Lovino…"_

But the needle that Feliciano was using was sharp.

" _Mi dispiace, fratellone. I-you-... you are my big brother, and you always will be… I shouldn't have lied! Please..."_

He was clumsy. He tore new scars and gashes in Lovino's patchwork heart.

" _I'm so sorry for lying to you, Lovino! I swear, I'll always tell you everything! Ve, I just didn't want you to be upset with me… please forgive me, Lovi! Ve…"_

But Feliciano didn't have nearly enough thread to mend the new holes.

Unfortunately, the cuts were now in the places where it would hurt the most.

…

Their dinner had an uncomfortable miasma plaguing the environment surrounding Lovino and Feliciano. They had sat in tense silence before Feliciano suddenly spoke, " _Fratellone?_ You aren't still mad at me, right? Because I don't want you to be mad at me anymore!"

 _Dumbass idiot doesn't know how to read the atmosphere,_ Lovino thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. _But at least this should lighten up this horrible awkwardness,_ he reasoned.

"Yes, I forgave you a long time ago. Now shut up and finish your dinner." he snapped (but it really didn't have the same effect as if should have. Even _he_ could hear the indifference in his tone).

Ever chipper Feliciano, who apparently chose to ignore his half-hearted warning, continued rambling with, "That's good! Thank goodness you still like me! I was worried that Lovi wouldn't like me anymore, and then kick me out of the house or something! So anyway, how was work today? Did you say "hi" to _fratellone_ Antonio for me? Oh, and guess what…"

Feliciano's words started to melt together in his mind and create a soothing harmony composed of his steady stream of words. It was nice to listen to. Feliciano's voice was free and optimistic - the type of voice that could say the randomest things but still make you feel like you were floating on clouds. Lovino felt his eyes start to slowly close, and his mind start to calm down and just focus on Feli's _beautiful_ tone of voice.

 _Imagine how delicious it would sound if it were moaning my name in pleasure-_

"WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Lovino suddenly jolted up at his horrible, horrible, _horrible_ realization that he had just been thinking lustful, romantic thoughts about his innocent, innocent little _fratellino_ \- who had abruptly stopped his pretty flow of words at Lovino's unexpected shout.

Feliciano slightly cocked his head in confusion. "Ve, what's the matter?"

Lovino blinked in disbelief at him.

 _He didn't pick up on my dirty thoughts?_ His mind raced as it entertained this idea, which just happened to by the most wondrous and joyous event that could have occurred in that moment.

"...N-nothing. Go on."

Waves of relief went through him as he gave a deep and heavy sigh and slumped back down in his seat as his paranoid mind started to settle.

 _Thank fucking god for Feliciano's inability to read the atmosphere._

…

The next day proved to be just like any other, with Feliciano waking up at 6:30 in the morning as a groggy little slug desperately stumbling around for his school clothes, fumbling with a comb to straighten out his hair, and hopelessly trying to brush his teeth simultaneously while doing all of that.

Lovino never even tried to attempt to get out of their bed, and was content with watching Feliciano through his own barely open eyes. And then promptly falling right back asleep after he made sure he heard Feliciano call out to him, " _Ciao,_ Lovino! Have a good day at work!" right before their front door firmly slammed shut in affirmation of Feliciano's going.

Oh, don't throw those disapproving looks at him. He needed his sleep, dammit! His work didn't even start until 9:30am! He could sleep a few more hours without having to drag his lazy ass out of the bed… which, by the way, smelled _amazingly_ of his adorable little _fratellone…_

 _No! Stop! Get your fucking mind out of the fucking gutter, Lovino! That's… not… right…_

Ugh. It was too early to think too hard about this stuff.

Lovino rolled over and drifted back into his own little dreamland (which may or may not have included Feliciano in short-shorts and a sailor outfit). (Again, may or may not have).

(It also may or may not have had that same Feliciano in short-shorts and a sailor outfit *****[omitted scene]).

(Again, for the second time, it may or may not have had those things in his little dreamland).

…

"Ve, Kiku, today is such a nice day today!" Feliciano chatted amiably.

Kiku, seeing his friend in a good mood once again, gave one of his signature slight smiles back in response.

"I'm glad that everything worked out alright, Feli-kun," he replied as he scooted _just_ a bit closer to Feliciano.

Feliciano just grinned back as they sat together in comfortable (slightly sleepy) silence on the ride to their school.

…

"Hi, Ludwig! How are you?"

Feliciano took his seat next to Ludwig's (which he _totally_ did not choose for a specific reason) and looked towards the blonde boy, expectant and eager for his answer.

Ludwig glanced down at the smiling brunette, and replied with a simple, generic, "Good, how are you?"

Feliciano sighed happily and said, "I'm great! In fact, I felt so great I did my homework at break, right before I came to 3rd period! You know, instead of doing it now!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes at that (unfortunately true) statement. "Good job, Feliciano. I'm very proud of you," he (may or may not have sarcastically) said.

They lapsed into a silence as they pulled out their books, binders, and notebooks to prepare for the class lesson of the day, when suddenly, Ludwig heard Feliciano ask, "Hey, Ludwig? Are we friends?"

The question caught Ludwig of guard, and frankly, it surprised him a lot. Up until then, he had been pretty unsure if they could call each other friends, too, but he had naturally just assumed that if they needed to, they could refer to the other as a friend. After all, they did talk to each other, and Feliciano (keep in mind that this aspect pertains to Feliciano only) always ended up copying homework that he "forgot to do" or "couldn't do because he had to have a siesta" off of Ludwig.

(If Ludwig was being honest though… he didn't _really_ mind).

Ludwig hesitated before answering Feliciano's out of the blue question with, "Well, yes, I consider us friends… unless you do not want us to be friends?"

He added that last bit just in case Feliciano actually hated him and did not want to associate with him at all anymore.

Which, obviously, is not the case.

In this case, Ludwig _severely_ misread Feliciano's feelings for him.

But anyways, Feliciano definitely agreed, judging by his response of "No, no, of course I want to be friends! I just wanted to make sure, ve! I'm so glad were friends, then! Because I really like you!" At that, Feli grinned at Ludwig and hugged him.

...

Oh.

 _Oh._

A deep red blush quickly blossomed across Ludwig's normally pale and indifferent face at the sudden public display of affection that Feliciano just did.

And then, as an unexpected turn of events…

 _His arms and hands suddenly raised on their own, too. ON THEIR OWN._

Shaking slightly, they (still on their own!) gently embraced Feliciano's small and slender frame back.

It was just for a second, but once he held Feliciano (just for a bit! And besides, his arms were having a mind of their own in that moment), he felt…

Happy.

Loved.

 _Appreciated_.

All of these warm emotions that made him realize that even though Feliciano could be a hassle that was clingy, overly touchy and emotional, and needy, Feliciano would prove to be a good friend that he could in return, depend on, too.

Again, it was just for a second that they were both in each other's arms (just until Feliciano and Ludwig pulled back at the same time), but it made Ludwig feel all warm and tingly inside.

Just like how some people described a little thing called love…

...

 **AN: So it was my b-day today and I resolved to FINALLY update this fic :D Sorry didn't get to get this to my beta reader, so excuse any mistakes. Don't forget to vote on the poll, and leave a review telling me on what to improve on! Thanks guys!**


	8. Prelude to the night of our lives

**AN: oops**

…

"I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE, KIKU. I HONESTLY CAAAAAN'T!" Feliciano whined, as he sobbed into the shoulder of his best friend.

Kiku slowly patted his back while murmuring words of comfort and sympathy.

"...waaahhh, I-I-I j-just can't b-b-believe I got a B+ i-in ma-a-ath…" Feli complained, frame shaking as his cries racked throughout his body.

Kiku sighed and looked down at the weeping mess in his arms. "Don't worry," he started, "it's not like you were the only one who got a B. Mr. Bater said that only about 25% of the class got an A on this progress report, remember? And you still have time to fix it, it's not the end of the semester yet." He paused, and then slyly added, "And I barely got an A-. I think it might go down… ah, so that means we'll just have to study _together_ a bit more for that solid A+…"

 _Kuso!_ That was pretty smooth. He was impressed with himself.

 _I have an excuse to visit Feli-chan more,_ he smugly thought as he inwardly grinned, _and then I can-_

"KIKU! I UNDERSTAND!" Feliciano suddenly shouted, jerking Kiku out of his thoughts.

Eyes wide, and intensely staring up at Kiku, Feli wailed...

"WE ALL HAVE A B IN THAT CLASS BECAUSE OUR B IS FOR BATER!"

…

Kiku and Feliciano then walked to the lunch tables to meet up with the rest of their friends.

Well, it was more like "Feliciano sprinted up to the rest of their friends at the lunch tables in full Italian fleeing power (even though he wasn't fleeing from anything)".

"Whatcha get, ve? Whatcha get? I got a B+, whatcha get-" Feliciano breathlessly pestered the others.

Alfred stood up and threw an arm around Feliciano's shoulders, then said, "Whoaaa, hey, buddy, slow down, would ya?" to cut off the rest of Feli's rambling.

Once Feliciano had calmed down a bit, Alfred asked, "M'kay then, what are you talking about? B in what?"

Feliciano took a deep breath, and then started again, "Ve, I got a B+ in Geometry, what did the rest of you guys get?" He paused, and muttered to himself, "Oh wait, some of you aren't in Geometry, and some of them aren't in Bater…" Looking back up he questioned once again, "Ve, the ones in Bater's Geometry class… what grade did you get on your progress report?!"

Alfred sighed in sympathy and agreement with Feliciano.

"Dude, I have, like, a C- in that class. It's bringing my GPA down… I have A's in my other classes! ...Probably. But still, it's just that one class. I frickin hate Bater."

"Aye," said the rest of the table.

Gilbert patted Feliciano's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry, kid. I was in Bater last year, and I barely passed Geometry to get into Algebra II. Just try to keep up with the tests, alright? I know they're really hard, and he counts those goddamn 1 question performance tasks as tests, AND that his tests are 80% of your grade… just… just try, 'kay?"

"Oh, but…" Shooting a quick glance and nod to Kiku, he continued, "this kid right here probably got an A++ on his progress report, eh? Fucking smart-ass kid." He winked at him.

Kiku raised an eyebrow at his comment, and then calmly replied, "Actually, I only got an A- on mine. I am hoping to raise that borderline grade though, by studying more with Feli-chan." With that last statement, he shot a pointed glare as a warning to Ludwig, who was sitting and eating quietly while listening to the group's conversation.

Which Ludwig was no longer able to do after Feliciano asked him, "Are you in Bater? If you are, whatcha get?"

Ludwig swallowed his bite, and replied, "No, I'm not in Bater. But I know another friend of mine, Roderich, is in Bater. I think he got a B, too."

Feliciano's expression brightened a little bit at the mention of Roderich. "I know Roderich, too! He used to come over a lot to my house when we were children."

"Ooh, are we talking about Roderich, that old prude? Ohonhon, I almost got my hands on him one time~" Francis sing-songed, leaning in towards Feliciano and Ludwig after hearing their topic while fussing over his nails.

"That's disgusting, you lecher. Stay away from me and Alfred with that filthy talk," said Arthur, who regarded Francis with a grimace on his face.

"Pftt! It's not like you haven't looked at his very _fine_ ass too, bushy brows!" Francis shot back, glaring at his forever-frenemy, Arthur.

Arthur went red at that, though.

"Sh-shut up, frog! I deny doing such a thing!" he stuttered desperately, crossing his arms across his chest and huffing frustratedly. "Come with me, Alfred, we're leaving this table," he started, trying to tug Alfred's arm along with him.

"Get offa me, Artie," Alfred said to him. "You can go, but I want to finish my lunch."

Seeing no room for any more protest, Arthur sighed and sat down again, scowl evident on his face. "I refuse to keep my eyes off of you for even a second," he muttered to himself.

Alfred just rolled his eyes at that.

Kiku regarded them carefully.

 _What a strange pair,_ he thought.

…

 _Riiiiiiing!_

The bell sounded like a screeching banshee, signaling to the high schoolers that lunch had ended… and unfortunately, they had to return to their mind-numbingly boring books and listen to their robotic-like teachers drone on and on and on in that generic monotone voice of theirs…

Especially for poor Kiku, because he had to go to Biology with mean, old, crabby Ms. Yetterman. And _everybody_ knew how horrible her lessons were.

The worst part about it was that if she saw you slumping down in your seat just the _slightest_ bit, there was a 99.99% chance she would notice. And once she did, she'd usually call on you to answer the next hardest question she would ask to the class. And if you didn't get _that_ right, she would go on a rant about the subject, or on a rant about how bad the class was, and give everyone a lecture on the importance of listening.

It was pretty much hell, especially since usually, she didn't really teach the lesson well, so the students were left on their own to figure out the homework and concepts, or try to get it from someone from third period (which was her favorite period for some reason, but most people thought it was because she wanted to make a good impression on Ludwig, the new kid).

But unfortunately, even they were unable to get the material 9/10 times because her teaching skills were horrendous in the first place.

Seriously, this woman made her noteslides in class, drank from her Diet Coke bottles after every word (no, more like every _breath)_ , and barely answered questions that her students had. One frustrated student had even calculated it all out: she had about 5% chance of answering a student's question.

He sighed as he walked dejectedly towards her classroom.

Ah, lucky little Feliciano. Kiku knew that Feliciano got to go to his Art elective right after lunch.

He turned the last corner in the hallway to push open the door to Ms. Yetterman's Biology class.

Opening the door, he was met with the rigid silence of the students that Ms. Yetterman demanded on a daily basis. Without a sound, he stepped around the desks and slid into his own seat stationed at the long, black lab tables.

Back up straight, he looked straight and head on towards the board she used to teach her (horrible/nonexistent) lessons.

Hey, he was just trying to get on her good side! Unlike that one guy in the back… who usually slept in this class…

Kiku had even overheard from the person next to him gossip to their friend that the guy was probably going to have to retake 9th grade because of his inability to stay awake in ANY of his classes!

Pulling his attention back to the teacher, Kiku quietly and discreetly stifled a yawn that was about to escape his lips at that moment because of the utter MIND-NUMBING BORINGNESS of this class.

He dared not to make one bad move in front of the teacher in this class, even if she wasn't necessarily looking at him (and was instead looking at her computer, fat fingers slowly typing the probable lesson of the day that would never happen).

Oh boy, this was going to be a long fifth period, wasn't it?

…

"It's okay, Kiku!" Feliciano brightly said in attempt to cheer up the said person.

" _Iie,_ Feli-chan, _Iieeeeeeee!"_ was Kiku's turbulent reply.

Feliciano rubbed Kiku's shoulders up and down, back and forth, and tried (to no avail, unfortunately) to soothe his best friend after Kiku came out of his fifth period shaken up and shuddering, with some tears starting to leak out of his wide, frightened eyes.

It turned out that Ms. Yetterman had taken Kiku's normal expression of nonchalance and his half-lidded eyes for a look of boredom and quiet defiance. She even had the guts to call him out in front of the entire class for "looking like he was squinting at her while teaching the lesson"! She threatened to lower his participation grade, which was actually a _huge_ part of the students' grades for that class, as only she, with her distorted way of thinking, would actually weight the grading scale so that participation points were worth more than test grades…

Of course, this had frightened Kiku greatly, as he was determined to not let his perfect score of 100% in that class waver! He had worked _damn_ hard to assure that he got maximum points on his tests, and for the occasional times that he did not get the full 100%, he made it up by doing extra credit opportunities (which consisted mostly of turning in projects and homework early).

Meanwhile, in the background, everyone else who is forced to take her class because of the 9th grade requirements of high school is dying with an A- (which was Feliciano's case), or much, much lower…

He was so glad that he didn't take the AP class for this… which was also taught by Ms. Yetterman…

…

"Ve, what a long day!"

Feliciano walked out of his last class and met Kiku at the bus stop for the final embark of the week. Leaning on Kiku for support, he sighed in exasperation from the mundane routine of school.

"I don't want to do ANOTHER DBQ for History… and I was looking forward to studying math with you! Well, not studying, because no one likes studying, but spending time with you, ve!" Feliciano whined.

Kiku pondered this for a quick moment, and then placated his friend with, "Well, we can still work on the DBQ together. You can come over whenever."

"Yeeeaaaah, but I don't want to write five paragraphs… didn't we do that last week?!"

Smirking, Kiku replied, " _Iie,_ Feli-chan, we did it last _month._ "

Feliciano's eyes popped open and his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Ve, what?! Wow, time passes by so fast! But whatever! That's still too much homework for the weekend- wait… is that Ludwig?"

Looking to the right of them, Feliciano gestured to the tall, bulky figure with blond hair that was indeed Kiku's worst enemy… Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Feliciano perked up immediately and gasped in excitement.

"Wooooow, ve, Im'a go over and talk with him! He looks so cool and macho just standing there!" he said, taking his resting chin off of Kiku's shoulder, and energetically bouncing towards their friend (or rather, Feli's friend, and Kiku's current archenemy).

"Luddy! Luddyluddyluddyluddyluddy _ciaociaociaociaociaociao_!" Feliciano sang out… and accidentally (or was it?) bumping into the blonde-haired boy.

But Ludwig was too late in noticing the speeding Italian boy coming towards him at full speed to fully prepare himself for the impact.

"Oof!" he grunted. "Gah, Feliciano, get off of me," he said as he pried the cuddly boy off of him.

"Veveve, I didn't know you ride the bus too Luddy! I've never ever ever seen you around! I thought you walked home or something!" Feliciano brightly asked, clearly happy to see his friend again.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, but if you looked close enough, you could find just the _barest_ hint of tiny smile turning up at the edges of his lips at Feliciano's antics.

"Well… today I am riding the bus because I must go to stay over at one of my relative's place today, as my parents are currently taking care of my sickly grandmother right now."

Feliciano nodded slowly in understanding. "Ve, hope your grandma gets better! Wait, what about Gilbert?" Cocking his head slightly in questioning, he looked earnestly up at Ludwig.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you been friends with him for… how many years now? Don't you know that he always goes over to Francis's after school by now?"

"Yeah, but he only goes on Monday's, because he has football practice Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, and he usually goes home on Friday's to help your parents."

Ludwig shrugged. "Well, he's going to Francis's today…"

"And you're going to some relative? Silly Ludwig! You could've asked to stay at my house! We're friends!" Feliciano grinned at him and nuzzled up against him.

At this point in their conversation, Kiku decided to make himself and his thoughts known after clearing his throat and interjecting, "Yes, of course Ludwig-san, and I will be there as well."

It was then that Ludwig noticed that something wasn't quite right in Kiku and Feliciano's relationship. He had suspected it before, but Kiku's statement confirmed it now.

Yes, Kiku Honda was most certainly in love with his one and only best friend, Feliciano Vargas. Quite a bit possessive over him, too.

And poor Feli didn't have a single clue.

Ludwig wasn't really sure at the time, but something - maybe the tone, the look in Kiku's eyes as he said it, the hand possessively resting on Feliciano's little shoulder - _something_ in that attitude of Kiku's as he said that interjection just made him tick past the point of no return.

"Well, my relative isn't going to actually be in the house for some time... and she _definitely_ won't mind if I stay at a friend's for the time being, so I guess I could stay with you, Feliciano… if you are sure you don't mind?"

Feliciano smiled and clapped with glee.

Kiku quietly seethed from behind him.

Oh, that night was going to be a fun night.

…

 **AN - :')**


End file.
